vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tooi Kurosu
Summary Tooi Kurosu is the main character of The Reunion With Twelve Fascinating Goddesses. Tooi is a young Japanese teen that was summoned to another world, where he ended up commanding 12 beautiful goddesses to fight and defeat the Demon King Hadar, which allowed him to return home. After one year he was once again summoned to the other world, only to discover that 10 years have passed there. Not only that, the 12 Goddesses are causing trouble around the world, and Tooi is tasked by his previous comrades to stop them. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 8-B Name: Tooi Kurosu, Tooi Cross, Tyrant Slayer Origin: The Reunion with Twelve Fascinating Goddesses Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Deity Knight Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Condition, Superhuman Speed, Summoning, Expert Martial Artist, Expert Sword, Dual Sword, Axe, Spear, Sickle, Dagger, Bow User | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (With Nebulosa Nemesis Primera), Air Manipulation, Weapon Summoning (With Nebulosa Nemesis Quinta) Attack Potency: Street level (Expert martial artist and fighter that can go toe to toe with skilled Spirit Knights) | At least City Block level (Ryura Vega can create a tornado, Deities are able to destroy castles or defeat entire armies made of thousands of Spirit Knights), likely higher (Deities are also said to be able to split the sea or the clouds or cause mountains to crumble) Speed: At least Superhuman (Uses a Spirit technique to move faster than a regular human and keep up with Deities) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class | City Block Class Durability: Street level | At least City Block level (Can fight people comparable to Deities) Stamina: High, can fight while using two Divine contracts at the same time, which is incredibly tiring. Can continue to fight after receiving multiple injuries Range: Extended melee range | Extended melee range, hundreds of meters with Nebulosa Nemesis Primera Standard Equipment: Zodiac, lighter Intelligence: Above average, expert fighter and skilled at using tricks and "underhanded" methods to defeat his opponents Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, Tooi is a much weaker fighter when he's not using Deus Alma Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Deity Knight: As a Deity Knight Tooi has the same basic abilities all Spirit Knights have, such as feeling the Ether in the air and earth and perceiving the Spirits living there, or summoning a contracted Spirit to his side with his voice no matter the distance between them. **'Zodiac:' A simple black short sword without guard or scabbard and cloth wrapped around the grip. A legendary sword made of Etherium that was forged by the deity of weapons and the deity of earth and then completed by mixing in Tooi's blood and the souls of all 12 goddesses. **'Spirit Footwork:' A technique taught to Tooi by the deity Zesca, it allows superhuman speed by borrowing primitive Spirits dwelling inside the earth and creating a flow of Ether under your feet. **'Deus Alma' (Deity Equipment): A technique where a deity and Tooi become one by using a Spirit Equipment as a medium, in Tooi's case, Zodiac. This is known as the ultimate battle spirit technique and vastly increases Tooi's strength, giving him control over the deity's power. More than one deity can inhabit the weapon at the same time. In this case, Tooi can switch between the active Deus Alma at any time. However, the more deities inside his weapon the more strain is put into his body. *'Nebulosa' (12 Goddesses): The twelve Spirits contracted by Tooi during his quest to defeat the Demon King and return to his world. Since he unilaterally revoked all his contracts when he returned to Earth, Tooi is now seeking the goddesses to remake them. **'Nebulosa Nemesis, Primera - Tempesta Sancion' (The Divine Punishment of the 12, First Chapter - The Sanction of the Violent Wind): Tooi uses Deus Alma with Ryura Vega, the Deity of Violent Wind. While in this state Tooi's shoulders and right arm are covered in silver armor and Zodiac turns into an elegant long sword. Tempesta Sancion gives Tooi full access to Ryura's power over air and wind, allowing him to manipulate its intensity, speed, sharpness and density, which can be used to create gusts/blades of wind or even lift an enemy into the air using a small twister to leave them immobilized. ***'Torbellino' (Whirlwind): Creates a whirlwind that throws people into the sky. ***'Brisa' (Breeze): Creates countless swords of wind. ***'Ventarron' (Strong Wind): Tooi wraps a strong wind around his sword to form a small storm. The giant sword of wind compresses wind to its limits to increase slicing power. ***'Tornado' (Tornado): Tooi summons a tornado around himself to prevent anything from approaching him, including projectile attacks such as arrows or magic blasts. ***'Rafaga' (Squall): Wind gathers everywhere on the sky above Tooi before turning into countless piercing wind arrows which will accurately fly and pierce the enemy. ***'Tormenta' (Violent Storm): Tooi sweeps his sword, and a torrent of wind dances around him following the motion of his sword. ***'Air Density Manipulation:' Tooi can manipulate the density of the air. He can use this to remove the oxygen from around his opponent to slowly suffocate them or to weaken and neutralize flames. However, he has to leave a pocket of air around himself to breathe, so an opponent can bypass this technique by staying very close to him. This small field of oxygen also makes it so that if a flame enters it, it will cause a backdraft explosion. ****'Explosion:' Tooi controls the wind at the atomic level, perceiving each and every microscopic sized atom to divide the gases in the air and disassemble the water into hydrogen and oxygen. Tooi then gathers and clumps together all the combustible gas and further adjusts the oxygen concentration level to create a large invisible bomb that can be detonated by a small flame. ***'Condensed Tornado:' Tooi creates a small compressed tornado in the palm of his hand and slams it into his target to blow them away while spinning. ***'Air Barriers:' Like Ryura, Tooi is capable of using barriers made of compressed air. ***'Air Sense:' By being one with the air Tooi is capable of extending his senses far beyond human range. **'Nebulosa Nemesis, Quinto - Henerar Arrogancia' (The Divine Punishment of the 12, Fifth Chapter - Pride of the Weapon Empress): Tooi uses Deus Alma with Zesca Aldebaran, the Deity of Weapon Empress. In this state, Tooi is covered in black armor and Zodiac turns into an unrefined and sinister black great sword. Henerar Arrogancia allows Tooi to recreate any of the countless weapons forged by Zesca by pulling the memories from her and giving them form with Ether. From swords, axes, spears to daggers, throwing knives, sickles and even defensive tools like shields and armors. ***'Espada Gemela' (Twin Blades): Tooi exchanges the weapon he's wielding for two short double-edged dual swords. ***'Hacha' (Battle Axe): Tooi exchanges the weapon he's wielding for a giant axe. ***'Lanza' (Lance): Tooi exchanges the weapon he's wielding for a spear. ***'Espada Grande' (Great Sword): Tooi exchanges the weapon he's wielding for his starting black great sword. ***'Arco y Flecha' (Bow and Arrow): Tooi exchanges the weapon he's using for a bow and several arrows. ***'Escudo' (Great Shield): Tooi creates a giant shield in front of him. Besides regular shields, Tooi can create a shield specializing in fire endurance to better resist fire attacks and heat. Key: Base | Summoned Goddesses/With Deus Alma Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:The Reunion with Twelve Fascinating Goddesses Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Air Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Knife Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Bow Users Category:Shield Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Isekai Characters